Just a little too late
by I.n.f.i.n.i.t.e.1.0.1.0.1
Summary: Was FairyTail a little too late to save Gray from 2014 London? Will he be forever lost? The world he is in is not his own so how, just how will he get back and be able to see his friends again? Don't know? Read the story then. Gratsu fanfic. Many other anime characters are involved in his rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, and some swearing but other than that its all good. **

**GrayNatsu**

**GajeelLevy**

**LokeLucy**

**ErzaJellal**

**xxx**

"GET BACK HERE FLAME-BRAIN!"

The pinkette ignored Gray's frantic screaming and continued to race around the guild holding the raven's pants in his hot hands. "Never ice popsicle! You don't even like wearing clothing anyways so why do you care?!" Natsu screamed happily keeping the ice mage's undergarments away from him. The other just glared getting angrier and continued to chase Natsu around the guild naked brushing past the armored beauty as he did.

She had heard enough of their shouting.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" Erza screamed however she was ignored by them. This enraged her and she got up from the bar stool she had been sitting in and began to chase after the two mages fuming. Lisanna laughed at her three friends with a few others that were also amused by their antics.

"What idiots." The blond sighed leaning on the bar counter a few pages of her story in one hand and a pen in the other. "Yeah they are, but you gotta love them. They remind me when I used to fight Erza all the time." The white haired beauty said whilst cleaning a few bar glasses. She was just as amused as her sister seemed to be but kept it to herself.

"I guess, but they just fight all the time. It gets tiring, you know?"

Mira nodded in agreement and then started to prioritise cleaning the bar counter as Lucy began to write more of her story. Just then the small blue-haired girl she called her best friend took a seat in the bar stool next to her. "Whachya doing Luce?" Lucy peered over to her friend and smiled as a greeting but not answering the question.

The celestrial mage knew that Levy always took her story and read it when she knew that Lucy was working on it. So, she stayed silent in hopes of preventing this from occurring. Unfortunately for her, Levy was far too intelligent to not know what was happening.

"I know you're writing it."

"..."

"Come on Lucy give it to me. I just want to read it. Pleeeeease?"

"Levy..."

"Lucy..."

"Levy, stop it. You know if you see it, everyone will want to."

"I don't care."

The blond raised an eyebrow at this in confusion and slight hurt. She lifted her eyes off of the paper to look at the blue-haired girl only to instantly realise that she had made the wrong decision.

Levy had put on her puppy dog eyes. Gajeel has always been vulnerable to them and that is why it works, because anyone who actually cares about her falls in mercy against that look. And yes, even Natsu.

"O-Ok then, fine. Only this time though. Damn you."

"Thanks Luce."

The solid script mage whipped the pages out of Lucy's hands before her best friend could change her mind and ran to the library to read in peace and quiet. The blond sighed in defeat.

"Look at my Levy go."

Lucy almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden appearance of Gajeel, Jet and Droy beside her. "Your Levy, pft. She's still ours" The orange haired man said putting an arm on him partners shoulder both nodding in unison. The dragon slayer looked at them with annoyance in his eyes.

"Still going on about that are you? Well, I must say, you guys are funny. But let me tell you she's my love and you guys are just her toys." Gajeel said closing his eyes yet still saying it in such a menacing way that Lucy just knew that she needed to leave before the whole guild began fighting but she was too late.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The second Droy and Jet pounced at Gajeel, he erupted.

"Fiiiiiiiiiight!" and from Natsu to Freed the guild began to fight like it normally did.

Makarov was sitting in his office doing paperwork when he heard the sound of wood snapping and his brats screaming at each other. The sad thing was that it didn't even startle him. He was used to the mages battling it out every single day so to him it seemed to be no different.

"Youngsters these days, jeez." The master said irritated at the noise which his brats were making. "Just one day of peace is all I ask for." The moment those words left his mouth a sudden silence overcame the shouting. The mater rose immediately worry in his eyes at the sudden quiet he was almost scared of hearing.

"Gray?"

The fire mage asked in question but it seemed that the ice mage had disappeared into thin air. A tear subconsciously ran down one of his cheek as the pink haired teen recalled what had happened right in front of his very eyes.

"Gray?!" Natsu called out again only to meet the silent gasps in the room. Erza was overwhelmed. One moment she was hitting the two mages on the backs of their heads and the next she was hitting one. It was like the ice mage had died and his spirit just ran away in front of her eyes.

The other guild members crowded around the two but made a big enough room for them to be able to move around. Mira and Lisanna were just as stunned as them because they were watching the armoured teen smack them on the head and then saw Gray disappear. They were both far beyond bewildered at that moment.

"What happened?!" Makarov said in concern barging through to the centre of the crowd to find Erza's hand frozen in mid air as if ready to hit someone which she was and Natsu stood up one hand in a fist and one seeming as if it was holding something a moment ago which, it was.

"What. Happened?"

The master of Fairy Tail instantly noticed the absence of the ice mage and began to panic. "He...he disappeared..." Natsu said in response after everyone around him stayed silent. "What do you mean disappeared?" Makarov said confused with a worried tone.

"I mean, he DISAPPERED!"

"How?"

"How?! I don't know he just...just..."

"Master, I am unaware of how Gray has disappeared, but as I was about to hit him on the back of his head. I did sense a force which may have...transported him away from us." Erza informed after having snapped out of her confused, frozen state returning her protected hand to her side."Maybe, he was summoned or transported from a different location?"

"Or a different universe."

Levy inquired once she reached the centre of the circle Lucy's story in hand. She could hear Fairy Tail's screaming from the Library and when she heard an abrupt silence she rushed towards the guild hall with concern written all over her face, and when she noticed that all fights had ended and that Gray was nowhere to be seen she knew what had happened.

"What are you talking about Levy?" Gajeel said in confusion. Everyone looked at her intrigued, eager but worried at the same time at what was occurring so she explained her theory immediately.

"Ok. So you all know how we have the Earth land and Edolas here right?"

They all nodded still staring at her.

"Well, that's not all that is out there. You see I have an interest in reading about theories and different possibilities and I have come across a theory that there are many universes. That in them they don't have magic. Some have man eating monsters called titans, some have demons and blue flames; some have jutsu's and ninja's some have human carnivores called ghouls and some may have nothing more than better industrial development."

They all looked at her as if she was crazy, but still listened intently. She could have the key to bringing Gray back with what she was implying.

"This might mean that from any other universe he might have been summoned by mistake or on purpose. Since we are unaware of the reason I think that we should assume that he is in danger."

"That is the safest thing to assume I think as well." Makarov said in agreement. He was not sure about this situation but he thought it was best to trust Levy and listen to her theory.

"That's good. Now if everyone is ok with it I would like to start working on a way to retrieve him or even learn why he was taken in the first place."

Natsu looked towards Erza and she nodded to him. Then he looked towards Jet, Droy and Gajeel and they all smiled. In fact the whole guild was smiling determined to get started on getting their friend back.

"Ok! Let's get Gray back!" Natsu exclaimed. He was actually disheartened that his rival since young had been taken away. The pinkette had begun to see him as a friend and was beginning to make progress in that relationship so he was indeed upset that the ice mage was gone. He grinned determined to bring the ice mage back and raised his fist into the air lighting it on fire.

"Yes! Let's all be men and fight whoever took him!" Elfman accompanied him with a smile on his face concerned about the absent guild member as well but ready to fight for him.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" The guild erupted and cheered in determination not noticing the master taking Levy away to speak to the blue-haired mage about her plans.

"Levy, I would like to talk to you." The small teen was pulled away from the crowd that let off a positive vibe.

"Yes master?"

"I would like you to explain your plans to me." He said looking at her directly. He had led her to his office since he was slightly on edge about the whole situation; he wanted to have a better picture of what they may be doing to retrieve Gray.

"Well, I plan to use all of our friends abilities to find out where he is. From there I think it would be wise to make sure that we know who did this and why so we can prepare to defend ourselves if need be. Next is how. If we know how this occurred maybe we could learn how to reverse the magic or whatever this is and bring him back."

Makarov placed one of his miniature fingers on his small chin thinking about the plan he had been told only a moment ago. Doubt was flowing in his mind for a reason he couldn't explain. It was merely a hunch but he wasn't this age for nothing. He had gained experience and knowledge and knew especially when he was not fully aware of a situation that he should never ignore his gut feelings. The short master sighed.

"Levy, I'm not sure. Won't that put you brats at risk? Isn't there any other way, for instance communication without physical involvement or fights?"

"Please master I think this will work, just give me a chance to save him. They probably will be at risk but there is no other way, at least not one that we are aware of and Juvia will not stand for the absence of Gray any longer, a few minutes is too long for me as well."Levy grinned widely and eagerly.

"Ok. Ok then Levy, You may announce what you wish us to do. I want to hurry. I will not stand for one of my children being taken away." The solid script mage nodded and exited the office in a rush Makarov following her down the stairs. Her short blue hair flew in the air and her face was flustered after rushing down the stairs and sprinted to the stage.

The moment her shoes made a tapping noise on the stage, everyone looked at her. This was a delicate moment yet they all looked so cheerful. It was really one of Fairy Tail's qualities, not to let anything get them down but get them energetic and determined.

Because she had to rush Levy began telling everyone about what they were going to do straight away.

"Ok. The plan so far is this. Our goal is to find out the where first. If we don't know where he is we won't have a chance in bringing him back so here's what we do. All the dragon slayers and their Exceeds will find out where Gray's smell last was. You need to tell me what direction it came from and also where exactly the smell has stopped."

Wendy glanced over at Natsu and then Gajeel winking at them with encouragement.

"I will need Laxus to figure out where his brain pattern was last found and what direction it was in. If you can shoot your lightning out to follow it and track it down, do it immediately then report back."

"Fine by me."

Levy nodded happy that he understood.

"Erza and Juvia I would like you to inform Lyon about this occurrence and please bring him here. I need him to tell me specifics about the lowest temperature Gray's body has ever reached because it may help me separate him from the atmosphere he is in."

"Gray-sama will be rescued and Juvia will help with it happily." The rain mage said; glad that she could be of assistance to rescuing her 'love' whilst Erza just nodded crossing her armoured arms around her chest. It felt as if everyone was nodding continuously since Gray had disappeared to her but she couldn't bring herself to say anything else. This was still as overwhelming to her as it was to everyone else.

"Then next Mira, Elfman and Lisanna because of your transformation magic I would like you to attempt at connecting with any non-human beings in Edolas and Earth land and ask if they are aware of any, and I mean ANY foreign feelings or forces. Actually, because you are going to the world above I need a few more to go with them..."

Levy thought about it. Who did not have an extremely useful ability that could help her in finding the location of him.

"I'll go with them." Freed announced but was quickly declined.

"No Freed I need you to capture any of his remaining magic in your runes, ANY of it so we can analyse it and find out if there is any way we can track that. Actually, can you do that now? Yeah, you need to hurry before it fades too much! Droy and Jet go with Mira. Everybody go too!" The blue haired teen had just realised that she had been talking for too long and that she has wasted time speaking.

From every direction mages raced out.

Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily carried their dragon slayer companions, following their instructions. "Let's start here!" Natsu lead the other four to where he could smell Gray the most.

Laxus ran to the door and barged through it. He used his thunder magic to try and focus on specific brain patterns. Since he had electrocuted Gray before he remembered how much electricity ran through his brain. It was a gift but it would take him a long amount of time to locate where it was last or where it is now, which would be better for them.

"Let's go Juvia!" Erza screamed towards the water magic user. The blue haired teen followed eagerly. They had a long travel ahead of them so the two ran as fast as they could to the train station to get a train to Blue Pegasus as soon as possible.

Freed ran around the whole guild hall, putting up one massive rune around all of the space writing a code that would make all of Gray's magic power would move into a smaller rune when found. He then collapsed on one of the chairs exhausted from writing such a huge rune and waited for the magic to be gathered.

Mira looked at her siblings and they all shared a look. Then began to leave. Droy and Jet were both worried if any words would be used in this trip at all. But was distracted by the blue haired mage and said goodbye to her since their trip was one of the long ones that had been assigned. "Bye Levy!" They both screamed in unison. She waved a goodbye with a encouraging smile on her face and they took off.

"She's my Levy!" Gajeel yelled back so they could hear. Even though he was outside the guild following his nose his dragon slayer ears worked just fine.

Levy blushed at this but tried to focus on the task at hand which was telling Bickslow, Evergreen, Reedus, Warren, Bisca, Alzack Lucy and Cana what to do.

"Bickslow and Warren. I need you to handle communication. I'm sorry I didn't think of this before but you need to have at least three people which you are connected to so that I know if anything significant happens." She looked at them a little uncertain however she tried to be more confident with her idea. They both were focussed on what she was saying since it was the only plan they knew that could bring Gray back.

"SO, Bickslow, I need you to send one of your strongest babies to Laxus, now!" The man did just that and was connected to the yellow haired man within seconds through his doll. Lucy and Cana observed both amazed at how well Levy was planning this.

"Good now send one to Juvia and Erza and then one more strong one to Mira and-"

"How do we get to Edolas?!" Droy said barging into the guild hall with the siblings and his other partner behind him. "Oh gosh! I forgot! Come here, all of you!" Levy brought out her pen and wrote Edolas. A gush of light emitted from the words and then it all transformed in to a oval shape. Inside of it was a pool of white light and beyond that a forest in Edolas stood. This power was given to her by Mystog- the prince of Edolas and she was now happy that she could us it.

"Step into it, NOW!" she screeched as pain suddenly ran through her arm as she kept her arm in the air. The blond haired girl ran up to them urging them to step inside. "Go on, she'll be fine, just hurry!" she said pushing the worried looking Droy and Jet towards the portal. Lisanna started towards it quickly realising this and then asked another question.

"How are we to get back so we can search for information here in Earth land?"

"Just tell my baby and I'll let Levy know to open another portal."

"Ok. Thanks, we'll make sure to keep your baby safe." Mira said smiling at the doll hovering in the air behind her and then at Bickslow who responded by giving her a crazy grin.

"Bye!" Jet said to Levy again smiling at her and the portal closed. Once Bickslow couldn't see them he worked on sending his baby to the train station super speed.

The solid script mage dropped her arm as it was limp but again ignored the pain as time was running out.

"Next...God I can't think." Levy began to scratch her head. It felt as if her head was working extremely quickly and she couldn't control it for much longer.

"Levy...you shouldn't overwork yourself." Lucy said with concern obvious in her voice. She looked up to meet everyone's worried gazes. Makarov was just sitting there amazed at her abilities in strategy but not trying to make his presence change anything that she might choose to do.

"I'm fine." The fact that she was showing the master her skills and also the fact that Gray needed her help drove her to get up and command the rest.

She told Warren to connect to Natsu, Mirajane's minds. "I need you to keep close tabs on them since they both will be able to take care of things its better if we can talk to them."

"Will do." Warren said connecting to the two just as quickly as the previous mage had connected to the others then stood beside the table Bickslow was leaning against.

"Now," the blue haired mage looked at the people who were not doing anything and thought about her next task.

"I want Warren and Bickslow to remain here do whatever but when I need you please don't take your time and report to me if anything unusual happens to any of the teams. Ok guys?" She inquired looking at them with her soft hazel eyes.

They nodded and then went on to do whatever they wished which happened to be drinking beer sitting on a comfy bar stool.

"Great. Now Cana, Evergreen, Bisca and Alzack I need you to go to the library and find-"

"-Wait, wait! I'm getting a piece of paper." Evergreen announced and within seconds was back with one of her notepads in her left hand and a black pen in her right ready to write.

"Ok, I need you to find books on teleportation, history of before magic and most of all ANY information on these Universes:"

"Exorcist universe. Ghoul universe. Ninja universe. Titan universe. And the strangest of them all the human universe." Once they had headed out of the guild promising to bring something useful back the small teen fell down off of her feet out of exhaustion but just before her body reached the floor, her best friend had caught her.

"Ahhhhh Luuuuuucy...my head hurts...and so does my arm..." The celestial mage looked at her limp arm and frowned.

"You've over worked yourself. Let's wait for the others to come back. Sleep Levy, dream about my exciting novel in your dreams too. Ooooooh we have to talk about it sometime, like what you thought about it and what you imagined would happen to my fabulous characters..."

Lucy heard her best friend's even breathing and decided to end their conversation. After all, she could continue to write her story while the teen was asleep. The blond placed Levy on a sofa of many which had been moved inside of the guild recently. Makarov jumped from his position on the bar counter to talk to Lucy.

"You know, she did quite well handling the situation."

"Yeah, well I am proud of her. Didn't know that she could be so organised but I guess that's our Levy, full of surprises. She overworked herself though."

"But she'll be ok, she's a Fairy Tail mage."

"Yeah, and because Gray's a Fairy Tail mage..." Lucy let her sentence hang as she went into a gaze thinking intently about the raven.

"He'll be ok." The master finished off for her smiling at the blonde. She slowly got up and gave a small smile in return truly worried about the ice mage but deciding to be confident that he would return.

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'' ****When someone speaks English**

**"" ****When someone speaks...normal? No, Japanese.**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, and some swearing but other than that its all good.**

**GrayNatsu**

**GajeelLevy**

**LokeLucy**

**ErzaJellal**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

The first smell Gray recognised was the smell of disinfectant. His nose twitched at the smell as he sniffed the air. The raven opened his eyes only to immediately close them. There was a bright light that surrounded him so he had to slowly open his eyes until he got used to the illuminated room.

The ice mage got up from the unknown bed he had been sleeping on to stand on the cold, tiled floor. He looked around the room now that he could see. There was a bed at the back right corner of the room leaning against a white wall. A small toilet was exactly opposite the bed and in front of all of that laid a black glass wall, which Gray was confused about.

This was crazy. Where the hell was he?

He walked up to the black glass wall and analysed it. He ran a finger down it trying to stay calm and then punched it to see how strong it was. When he heard it shake he smirked, amused at how strong the wall was. Not much of a match to him at all.

'I would prefer if you didn't do that.'

Gray turned around back to the black glass wall. When he could see that it was transparent and that a person was behind it, he was shocked. The ice mage gazed out to see who had talked.

A lab coat was nicely placed on a well built man. He had smart shoes on and clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. The stranger looked back at him with blue eyes and smiled a nervous smile towards him. His bronze coloured hair shone in the same light that Gray's raven hair shone in and he seemed a little terrified of the ice mage.

Gray looked at him with clear confusion in his eyes. He clearly did not understand a word that the unusual man had said.

'Ok. I get it. Talk. What language do you speak?' the teen still looked at him bewildered so he lifted his hand to his mouth and did a talking hand action.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I understand you?" Gray answered still not aware of his location and why he wasn't able to understand the man. In the whole Fairy Tail universe everyone spook the same language so he simply didn't understand why or how the other seemed to speak another.

'Oooooooohhhh, he speaks Japanese...hmmmm.' " I am Dr Brown." He tried introducing himself hoping he said it right. He only knew how to say certain things in every language to communicate with any subject he may have.

"I am Gray. Why am I trapped here? No, where is here?"

'I'm going to need to give him a translator.' The doctor said to himself whilst looking around the room. He didn't understand what the teen said once again and decided that now he would stop that from happening. It was getting on his nerves. 'I'll get one that makes everyone on this planet talk Japanese in his perspective and so that everyone else can understand him.' He continued to walk around the room looking for the universal translator he wanted to give to the ice mage.

Gray just looked at the man irritated that his question was not answered but decided to do something more useful than be mad at the other. The raven looked around the room once more and tried to use his ice make to create the Fairy Tail guild symbol. He succeed and the scientist saw him too. As the raven changed it to match the one on his chest, the scientist screamed looking for the translator more frantically. This was a breakthrough!

Once it was found he opened the door to the room in front of him that Gray was put in and forced the universal translator onto the mage's neck. The small metal square dug into his flesh securing itself there. The raven flinched but it really didn't hurt at all considering the pain he felt before when in Earth land. He had assumed that he was no longer there a minute ago due to all the strange factors that had been presented to him.

"OK, um. Can you understand me...Gray?" The scientist said hopefully.

"Yeah, I can. Now tell me where I am."

"Thank God..." The man whispered to himself. He walked in front of the mage straightening himself out to look presentable then looked into the raven's eyes.

"Ok, you are in a facility called London Science lab. We had made some kind of transportation technology and must have taken you from somewhere. I apologise but we need to experiment on you, for instance your...ice powers are remarkably unusual since none of our kind has any powers what so ever."

"First of all, it's called ice magic. Second of all, you have no right to experiment on me if you've taken me from my world. And third of all WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT INTO MY NECK?!"

The scientist sighed.

"I put a universal translator into your neck so that you can pick up everything anyone on this planet says to you, so any language is understandable. And you _will _stay here because we have to learn about how you body works then we'll send you b-"

The ice mage swiftly made an ice sword and pressed it into Dr Brown's neck, laughing in an evil manner. "Send me back, _now_." He demanded pressing into the flesh of the others neck. "Would you seriously kill me if I told you I won't?" Gray glared at him coldly and then took a slash at his leg. Then dug the magical sword into the neck of the scientist once more.

"Arrrggghhh!"

"Yes. You see, I am not a very nice person when I'm angry, and a matter of fact neither are my friends so if you won't teleport me out of here,I'll kill you and find my own way back."

"Over here Natsu-kun!" The small blue haired girl shouted sniffing more of the air. The three dragon slayers had been attempting to locate Gray's smell for the past half hour, and still had not achieved.

His smell seemed to be coming from in and around the guil. It was difficult for even their dragon slayers noses to find out where the smell was strongest since it all seemed to smell the same.

"Gajeel come too! I think I found where the strongest smell is!"

After a moment the iron dragon slayer carried by Panther Lily rounded the corner he was sniffing to reach Wendy's location.

"You think?"

"I-i'm not so sure."

"Well show us!" Natsu said rounding the other corner impatient about the whole situation. He didn't realise how much he relied on the raven to keep him entertained on daily bases. And to be honest, he really missed him. The fire mage was also worried about how the Gray was doing and if he was in danger. This in turn caused him to want to find the other more quickly.

"Well, smell here."

"Doesn't smell much different from the rest of the guild." Gajeel said confused as he smelled the air.

"Yes it does! Smell a little to the left, you'll smell a different smell." He tried again but didn't succeed. "I don't smell anyt-"

"I do! There's someone else. The person-the people-the...my god" Natsu widened his eyes at what he's discovered. He was now so terrified for Gray it hurt.

"FLY ME TO LEVY HAPPY!"

"Aye!" The Exceed complied flying at a fast spread toward the guild entrance. Wendy looked at them scared at what the pinkette must have found to make him rush like that. She had noticed that Gray's smell was mixed with one other, so maybe the fire dragon slayer smelt more than one. Maybe it was a group.

"Kid, we gotta go after him before he starts going crazy on Levy." Gajeel said looking protectively but in question. The blue haired girl nodded and they both went inside the guild to find Natsu yelling at Levy about how he smelt billions of people with Gray.

"-and there were nice smelling people too!" Levy had a blanket covering her abdomen and below. She was sitting on one of the couches that had been recently bought and was gawping at the fire mage.

Lucy was standing up beside the sofa. The celestial mage had one hand in her blonde hair, and her terrified eyes staring at Natsu. Makarov had a bewildered face on as he also listened intently to what the teen was saying to them.

"Wait?! You're saying you could smell that there were...billions of people... billions mixed up with Gray's smell?! Are you serious?!" Lucy screamed in fright. It was not...possible.

"Yes!" Well, apparently it was.

"Natsu, what direction did the smell come from?" Levy asked trying to focus on a way to work out why there was this many people with Gray. If only she knew the universe he was in...

"North...um...ah! North-East." The blue haired girl got up throwing the blanket onto the couch she had just occupied and fetched a notebook and pen from behind the bar counter. "Ok, so when Evergreen and the rest get the information from the library we can see where Gray is potentially." They all nodded.

"How could Natsu smell all this when we couldn't?!" Gajeel said in frustration moving side to side on the floor he now stood on right next to Levy. Panther Lily, Carla and Happy were now on the table talking about the situation like the two dragon slayers were doing. The blue haired teen was too busy with Natsu to even notice that he had come in yet and Wendy was disappointed since it meant that she had to stop him from being negative.

"Gajeel-kun, we should be happy that we have a lead to find Gray-kun." The taller mage just huffed at that and began to talk to the Exceeds instead. Wendy sighed at his stubbornness and walked up to the master to talk to him."Master." The short man looked at her from his position on one of the tables. "Oh, hello Wendy. Are you ok?" The blue haired girl nodded shyly looking away as something saddening came to mind.

"What's wrong, girl?"

"I-I'm just embarrassed and sad that I...couldn't be of help in the search as all..."

"Oh, you were and you'll help even more 'cause the search isn't over yet."

"I know. I just wanted to make this bit of it fast-"

"Done!" the green haired teen rushed to Levy, interrupting her thinking about their next course of action. She looked up; looking visually taken aback then she let the word sink down into her mind.

"Great! Now bring the rune here!" Freed did as he was told and a rune appeared in front of him full of Gray's ice magic. Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Panther Lily, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and even the master began to stare at the blue magic twirling around trapped inside of the rune.

Another tug at Natsu's heart came painfully. He grunted as his emotions began to overcome him as he watched the magic move around. "Why...why did they take him?" the fire mage whispered to himself a silent tear dropping down onto his cheek. The action was not noticed as it seemed that everyone was crowding around the rune analysing Gray's essence. Natsu went into a gaze as the blue haired teen began to take action.

"-analysing this with my magic an-"

"-re. Ok, I'll help too. I wonder how Laxus is doing-"

"-get him back guys!"

"-wonder if he's ok-"

"-a Fairy Tale mage, after all-"

"Natsu!" the pinkette snapped out of his gaze to see a worried friend shaking him as hard as she could. Everyone had slightly terrified looks on their faces as they looked upon him. "Natsu! Why are you...? Are you ok?" Lucy asked him as if he was an endangered animal with much concern in her voice.

The fire mage nodded confused at his friend's stares. He knew they would be scared for him if he zoned out since all of this is unusual to them and they probably were terrified that he was being taken away like...Gray but the reason that they were so terrified was because...

The right side of Natsu's body had faded away.

"What?!" The white haired mage screamed on the train back to Magnolia accompanied by Juvia and Erza.

"He's been taken?!" He shouted at the two females. Juvia looked as if she was about to cry yet Erza did not feel even the slightest bit threatened. The scarlet haired teen put her hand in the air effectively calling Bickslow's baby toward her hand and asked it to connect with the guild. By adding her magic power, she guessed it would work quite soon. Erza was trying to concentrate on doing just that but couldn't because of Gray's brother's screaming. She had had enough of his screaming.

After getting off of the train to Lamia scale they just ran in and snatched Lyon and began to run back to the train station not telling him anything, and since the armoured beauty was much more stronger than him he didn't have a chance at pulling away. Juvia had suggested that they should have been more polite but the Erza, that wasn't necessary. Since Gray was out of their universe being put through whatever.

"Hey, Scarlet, what are you doing?! I'm talking to the both of you! What happened to Gray?!" He shouted at Erza, who just wanted to beat him to a pulp, but continued to add her magic power into the baby as Juvia tried to explain things to Lyon.

"Lyon-sama, Gray-sama has possibly been transported to another universe by an unknown souce. We don't know how but suddenly as Natsu-kun was fighting with Gray-sama, he disappeared and Juvia doesn't know what to do to bring him back. Levy-san is the one who is working on a plan to bring him back but now Juvia is trying to find out where he is or where he was transported from. Please Lyon-sama," The rain mage held Lyon's hand in a begging fashion and asked"will you help Juvia to find Gray-sama?" she asked in a shaky voice, tearing up yet again.

"Pft. Of course I will. If miss rude here would have told me that before I would have calmed down." He gestured to Erza with his finger and the blue haired teen just sighed sitting more comfortably in the train chair next to Lyon.

"Lyon...he disappeared right in front of me... do you know how that feels?" The armoured beauty whispered to him. The only male looked up to her with saddened eyes as she spoke.

"I mean...he could have been...experimented on...tortured...killed...all because he was different from them...all because we didn't know someone would do that to our a FairyTail mage as powerful as Gray...all because I wasn't ready enough to save him...this shows you how weak I a-"

"Hey look mum it's Titania!" A young brunette let go of her mother's hand and ran into the train that they were boarding. The train to Magnolia. Erza's emotional face turned away from the child looking into the window not wanting the girl to see her like this but unlike her mother who was trying to catch up she was oblivious to the awkward feeling that Lyon, Juvia and Erza was feeling.

"Titania, Hi I'm Hannah!" Erza looked at the girl slowly trying to recover from what she never thought she would say until back then when Jellal was possessed. Ashamed but wanting to make Hannah happy she turned around and put on her best fake smile. At first all the younger did was stare at her until Juvia felt the need to step in.

"Um, little girl could yo-"

"Wow!" Erza stared blankly as the girl held onto the pole next to the scarlet's chair so that she wouldn't fall down when the train began to move again. A grin was spread all over her face and her eyes sparkled with inspiration.

"You're so cool! You pretend to be happy but you're not and that's awesome because it means that you're not trying to ruin some people's good moods! That is so amazing! You're super pretty but super strong and everyone obeys you! I'm so happy to see that you have emotions so that I can prove the other kids at my school. They say that you're just a robot but I knew, I knew..." Hannah grabbed onto the armoured beauty's other arm eyes sparkling in awe and ran to sit down next to her. She grinned at Erza.

"Awwww..." Juvia smiled looking at how that just those little girl's words cheered her enough to have a smile on her face. This was a rewarding thing to see.

Once Hannah's mother appeared and came to hit her daughter and drag her away, with much difficulty, all three decided to input power towards connecting with the guild and because they all were so powerful together, they were able to talk to Levy with ease but that what they heard wasn't a positive. Oh no.

"Natsu's half invisible; I just don't know what to do." Three pairs of eyes widened.

"Nope! He doesn't know anything either!" the youngest transformation mage told the other three. She was currently a pink and purple bunny because she thought it would hopefully attract the animals in Edolas to her. She did but they all were unaware of what had happened to the ice mage.

"Seriously, this is starting to take a while..." Mira sighed looking around the field that her siblings, Droy, and Jet were searching in. The white haired beauty looked around to see if anymore living beings were here and came across this fuzzy looking creature. It had red hair which wrapped around its entire body but still stuck out which was unusual. Its pink nose was small and it had but only two hind legs which she assumed that it used them for running or bouncing. She walked over to it and crouched down to touch a little fuzzy animal's nose. It's nose twitched and looked at her with big sapphire eyes, she tried to speak to it, only to have it bounce away from her.

"The animals on this planet are not at all manly!" Elman declared irritated at the lack of results. They needed to bring back Gray now! It was just a case of how manly they all were.

"Not true, they just don't know. Come on, tell us where Gray is little animals!" Droy replied then wondered around for answers. The others looked away from him trying to ignore the way he was behaving on this mission, if you were to call it that, and continued digging for information on the ice mage's disappearance.

Jet was running in high speed to look for another location for them to vacate. He ran around endless amounts of planets and found a few which he had told Mira about.

"To the south-east there's an ice planet, it's a good place to go for information but it's temperature is below 0 degrees."

"That's fine; I can deal with the cold. Lisanna, Elfman and Droy...I don't know if they'll be able to handle it."

"They might have to stay there. Because I was running so fast I could heat myself up but otherwise I won't be able to handle it myself." Jet sighed. He looked up to the sky thinking of a better solution. This situation was terrible. It was just ruining the guild and made no sense to be happening according to Jet. He wondered how Levy was doing too. And Gray for that matter.

"Well, I don't think we can use is if only you and I ask the animals, especially since I am the only one out of us too that has experience talking to animals." How were the others meant to help on this ice planet if it was so cold? She thought that the orange-haired mage might have to search for another useful planet for them to check out.

Elfman, Droy and Lisanna had been watching the other two having this long conversation. After speaking to the remainder animals left, they just awaited instruction from the other two. "Come on guys. What ya talking about for it to take so long." The white haired teen said as she watched her older sister talk to Jet. She had untransformed from the rabbit and was standing inpatient. The other two silently gazed over at the other two though Elfman was visualbly irritated.

It was just when Lisanna was about to complain about how long they were taking to talk Levy's voice suddenly sounded in her ear. Relaying the same message as Erza, Juvia and Lyon got.

"He's half gone...half of his body is gone... disappeared. Natsu might leave like Gray...I'm...not sure what to do..."

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Gray in London/Hackney really and Natsu's...problem?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, and some swearing so otherwise be careful.**

**GrayNatsu**

**GajeelLevy**

**LokeLucy**

**ErzaJellal**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

"Arghhh...what a pain..." the teen said as he strolled down the street. What? Mare street. This whole place was strange. There were apparently no other magic users in this world so he indeed felt like he was special, original. He inwardly smiled at this.

Back in Earth land he was always just another ice mage. Even though his ice make magic was a personal one he was always just Gray Fullbuster. Not the vicious Salamander, or the graceful Titania, just Gray. The raven was ok with that most of the time but sometimes he wished that he was just a little more appreciated.

He sighed and continued to walk down Mare street thinking about his last meal because boy, was he hungry. Now that he thought about it he last ate at the science lab.

_"Arrrggghhh!"_

_"Yes. You see, I am not a very nice person when I'm angry, and a matter of fact neither are my friends so if you won't teleport me back, I'll kill you and find my own way back."_

_"Ok! Ok! Please don't! I can't send you back, I am not lying to you about this I can help you to live here! In my world! So please..."_

_The ice mage stopped using his magic causing the ice sword he created to disappear. Gray was not happy with this situation. Not at all. But...it had to do since he had no knowledge of where he was or what he had to do to return FairyTail._

_"Fine. Just give me a home, and tell me what I need to do in order to live here. I do however want to find a way to get back to my world, and in order for me to do so I need you to help me." the teen glared coldly back into the eyes that were nervously fixed on his. "Don't betray me." _

_The other nodded his head but inside he was thinking about how he would be able to pull all of this off. All by himself. Sure, he was Dr Brown of the London's science lab and he was valued and loved by many for his discoveries. He even had a rewarding salary as well, but this was going a little overboard for him._

_He was keeping a magical ice mage, young, brave and strong, had natural dark blue-black hair, Japanese, and from another world...hell... another universe a secret! It was too much for a person like him but he decided for the sake of mankind and his own life that he would do it. Who knows what would happen if Gray revealed himself to the world? Maybe world war 3 would start based on whoever had him! And the WHOLE world would probably be fighting._

_"Can I go inside the opposite room behind the glass wall and show you then?"_

_"Yes, you may." Gray replied feeling a little more relaxed about the doctor. He didn't get any evil vibe from him like he had gotten with people like Phantom Lord so he assumed that the man wasn't about to attack him._

_The raven was lead to the Samsung series 9 that Doctor Brown owned. It had a high definition screen and was clearly well a well treated piece of equipment because it had a clean, shiny surface. That or it was brand new, but Gray seriously doubted that because of all the programmes that the other had installed onto it._

_Brown looked up at the teen and then slowly sat onto the desk chair in front of his desk. The younger in the room then proceeded to look around for a chair and quickly found one. He lifted the wooden single seated piece of furniture towards the desk and took his seat._

_"OK. I am about to show you many things in this world. I need your cooperation so that I can show you what this world is about. I wouldn't want you to accuse me of anything if it looks suspicious."_

_"Fine." Gray huffed crossing his arms and sat down listening to everything the doctor explained._

_From the internet to how to order in Starbucks, he was taught virtually everything he had to know about London and a little bit about the rest of the world. This took quite some time however the teen understood it quite quickly. He wondered if Natsu would be able to do what he just did. Listen for once. Yeah, if Erza was there to straighten him out...how was Natsu? Was he ok? Was the guild ok? Worried for him, or just...continuing with their lives? Wouldn't they be looking for him, wouldn't the master be sending a search party or trying to find out where he was? What if they didn't care?_

_What if FairyTail had already forgotten about him in the few hours he was gone?_

_"Gray?"_

_"Yh. I know. There's a house that's reserved for me in Stratford. It's one of the flats next to Westfield, well designed and stuff. They'll be one of your friends inside my flat, a woman, and she'll help me with living here in this world. I need to find a school to go to. Not a private school, a public school. An academy would be best I think. I'll get money from the 'carer' that's going to be with me and I will have to settle in by myself. You'll do my birth certificate and other things."_

_"Don't forget. No magic."_

_"Shut up. I won't risk myself getting exposed so just calm your tits dude. Jeez..."_

_The scientist looked at the teen. He'd completely forget about the threat about the ice mage taking his life and had focused on making sure Gray was ok in London so he could work on getting him back to his own universe. The bad feeling between them had completely evaporated and they both were mutual on what to do now._

_"I'm hungry. Where's some food for me to eat?" Gray inquired now realizing how hungry he actually was._

_Dr Brown got up out of his desk chair and walked toward the mini fridge placed in the right corner of the small room. He looked through the fridge looking for anything suitable for the ice mage to eat. When he found a packet of Tesco's sausage rolls he asked if the raven wanted to eat it._

_"I don't care. Wait, if it's good then I can just go to Tes-sko and buy it, right?"_

_"Yup. And It's Tes-co" The only man in the room pulled open the door of the mini microwave that lay on top of the mini fridge. He laid the sausage roll onto the glass tray inside then clicked the button that said minutes 4 times. This caused the microwave to start a timer from 4:00 then it began to count down in seconds._

_After the ice mage had eaten the roll, and commented that he was planning to go to Tesco sometime soon, he began to leave the facility._

_"Someone will lead you out of the building. Here's my oyster card, use it to travel to Westfield and make your way from there. Ummmm, I have a spare phone in the back but if you want another one, feel free to buy a more advanced one." He passed him a dark blue flip phone and the ice mage nodded taking it. Figuring how to work it._

_Brown gestured for Gray to get up and once the teen was on his feet he told him that he had to leave before people learn about his existence._

_"You're my cousin from Japan and you've come to London to live here with me. I have you covered. Call me if you need anything. There is a route on Google maps so be sure to follow its direction. If you get lost, call me. If you need money, call me. Otherwise, my friend, Nadia will help you with all your needs. Leave now. Before my superiors come for their weekly checks."_

_"Bye...?"_

_"My names, Christopher. Bye Gray, and I promise not to betray your trust. Hopefully we can find you friends again."_

_"Bye Chris. I fucking will leave by the way so don't sound so sappy."_

_"Ok."_

_With that the mage left for the nearest train station._

"Gwaaaaaaaaa!" Lisanna screamed looking in shock at the pink haired dragon slayer. Mira, Elfman, Jet and Droy all laid their eyes on him, gasping.

The five had travelled through Levy's transportation magic and walked through to see half of Natsu's body completely...just...not there. Erza, Lyon, and Juvia said they were still on their way so they wouldn't be able to come as quickly but the amount of people there was enough for the time being so Levy didn't really need to worry about that.

What she did need to worry about was Natsu.

"Stooooop shouting...too...loud..." the pinkette whined causing them all to quiet down. Mira beckoned her team to move behind Natsu. Lucy, Levy, and the master sat on a long, brown couch in the right end of the guild next to the half-teen.

The other three, Bickslow, Warren and Freed were still analysing Gray's magic. It was growing increasably harder without more assistance but they understood that everyone's concern was firmly on the fire mage and a matter of fact, so was their own.

"Ok. Natsu...how are you? Can you hear me very well?" Lucy said sitting right next to him rubbing his left hand calmingly. The mages around the pinkette were giving each other worried looks. Then out of the blue he snapped out of his daze and flinched away from her hand causing her to be even more concerned for Natsu's welfare.

"L...Lucy?!" the teen gasped surprised at everyone who was now so close to him. He didn't remember them all being here. Natsu was too stunned to notice that they were even there. He had seen things that made him feel very vulnerable around everyone. It was just too overwhelming. He had seen the true universe...and he did not like how it had looked.

Deciding whether or not to share his knowledge of the unknown to the guild, he sat back on the couch silently, ignoring Lucy and Levy's fearful words. They had thought that he had forgotten them, but they were wrong. Natsu couldn't think with all the concern laced in their voices and all the anxious glances he was getting from the others. So he had to tell them something to calm them down. Anything would do.

"Lucy, guys I'm fine. I just need to think. Please..." Shit, he didn't hide it with a lie. Oh well.

Now, what to say? He had seen Gray...himself...the universes...the technology...the stars...the life of a greater being...he couldn't understand it at all!

Watching the fire mage, the short master of the guild thought about what had happened to them since this afternoon. It had only been 1 o clock when Gray had disappeared. Levy had controlled the situation extremely well, surprising them all. He had never known that the blue haired teen possessed the ability to lead the guild. That was frustrating because the master was always observant of the mages so how...? He sighed. Maybe he was getting a little too old for this.

"Maybe...no..." Natsu mumbled to himself making the others even more alert than before.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Tell us, we won't be frightened." Levy said reassuringly.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for me to say anything..."

"You must. If it can help us in the search for Gray and if it can help us bring you fully back, then you must." Makarov instructed. Unsure of the answer he stared at the pinkette with the rest of them.

"Well, I see...Gray..." he began. Speaking slowly as if still in the gaze.

"He's...not in pain...but," he chuckled. "He looks annoyed at something." A whole layer of tension was lifted off of everyone's shoulders and relieved sighs and comments filled the room, but Natsu wasn't done.

"He's walking into a building. It says...McDonalds on the top of it. The words seem to be shining yellow, a cheddar cheesy shade of yellow." He described. It was amazing how in a serious situation Natsu could feel himself getting smarter and more calm but in fun situations his bubbly side always shinned through.

"He's going in and it seems that he has to wait in a queue. I don't think it's dangerous. Many silly looking people are in there deciding...deciding what to eat! That's it, he's in a restaurant!"

"Try talking to him!" Levy suggested, getting more exited despite the fact that the fire mage could only see this because of his condition where his body was not completely in the magic world. But this was a good thing. Maybe by watching Gray they could track where he was and she could get Natsu and Gray back here safe and sound. Or maybe not.

"I can't. Wait...there's some weird looking men coming up behind him! He's struggling, the people around them are trying to help but...no...NO!"

"What-what happened?!" Lucy exclaimed. Her eyes were bulging out of her sockets. She was so worried for the ice mage it hurt.

"Argh! It hurts! IT HURTS!" Natsu screamed. Lisanna and Mira immediately rushed to his side. He was disappearing again. So soon? Gray only left an hour ago so why?!

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried kneeling next to him trying to help but failing miserably. Makarov burst through the crowd that had formed, even Freed and his team were there.

"Move brats! Move out of the way!" He grabbed the fire mage in his hands and enlarged them. He squeezed as hard as he could on the fragile body causing more agony filled screams to echo throughout the room.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted tugging at the masters hands. He was hurting Natsu! Hurting him even more! How DARE he?! Panic arose in the room. Freed had lost all of Gray's magic. He had let the ruins go and the magic had faded. There was no way to capture it pure anymore. This was a waste of time. Freed began to pull out his long green hair in sympathy.

Natsu was still screaming, still in pain and the girls couldn't take it. Gajeel had to hold back an angry Levy and Loke had automatically appeared and hugged the crying Lucy.

"Arrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh! The pain! STOP THE PAIN! Please...STOP THE PAIN!" Natsu screamed his voice hoarse and dry from shouting but unable to stop. This was worse than dying.

And then nothing. He could see it again the true universe...what was happening to him? And why?

Gray had been strolling into this fast food restaurant called McDonalds when a random group of men came up behind him. Security was called, shouting was emitted from their mouths, people screaming in fright. He couldn't fight back, and not because he had to hide his magic but because he couldn't feel it. No matter how many times he shouted 'Ice make: Lance' nothing happened just laughter from the guys that were taking him away.

That's when he noticed the needle stuck in his arm. When did they...? The little bitches...he thought he felt a jab in the arm when he was first dragged, and what's worse was that he couldn't even fight it. Once the unknown liquid spread through his veins he wasn't able to do much more then scream pointless magical words.

He just left the frickin science lab, why did this happen so soon, how could they find him so...soon?

He was dragged along the floor and then to the opposite side of the road. All it took was for the 9 men to drag him into the graveyard for him to cry. The stony concrete floor felt painful against his skin now that he was powerless. He felt incredibly useless. What was the point of being a FairyTail wizard? Could he even be one now that he had no magic flowing through him?

He was dropped onto the grass as the nine men gathered around him looking down with sinful faces. Some were more excited than others. He looked up at them with puffy red eyes full of regret rather then fright.

"-just a try? I mean he's from another universe sooooo maybe he had a different dick?"

"Maybe. But really, I couldn't care less. He's hot" One of the thugs looked at him smirking as Gray gave him a defeated look. Was this already what would become of him? It was just like he had something missing. Gosh, what was that pain...in his heart?

"Let's just fuck him senseless, I wanna do him so bad!"

"You guys need to wait. We came to capture him for two reasons sex and information. I think we need to get the info firs-!"

"NO! I agree with Samuel! Fuck him! Let's fuck him first!"

"Just hurry up..." Gray mumbled irritated at this. He felt so sad it was unbelievable. Was his conscious telling him something? Was everyone ok? Was Natsu o-?!

Natsu! He...couldn't feel him...he couldn't...where was the teen because Gray felt as if Natsu was in danger...but that didn't make sense how did he know that?

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
